Aquarelle
by Kaleiya
Summary: ARC : Peintures oniriques. Cinq ans après l'Adephagos, l'équilibre instable de Terca Lumireis menace de s'effondrer. Alors que l'on essaie manifestement d'attenter à sa vie, Flynn Scifo va devoir affronter de nouveaux dangers tout en découvrant des secrets qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnés concernant Yuri Lowell...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia, ses persos et son univers ne sont pas à moi. Par contre, le reste m'appartient.

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : Aquarelle

Genre : Aventure, Major character death

Rating : T

Note : Gros projet en perspective. Ayant, comme je le craignais, foiré mon coup avec Memories, je retente ma chance dans les fics à chapitres avec ce nouveau projet mais, cette fois-ci, en y incluant de persos originaux que je n'ai pas créé à la va-vite, ce qui devrait rendre ce projet plus solide je l'espère…

Note 2 : Bonne année 2015 au passage et ayant du taf en perspective, pas la peine de me demander quand je vais mettre la suite car avant, il y aura le prélude de "Songes éternels" qui "complète" cette nouvelle fic on va dire. Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais le mettre car je n'ai pas assez avancé à mon goût sur mes projets et que je ne veux pas poster trop vite puis ne plus rien mettre d'un coup. Donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un peu de patience.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Deux ans, jour pour jour. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'une simple expédition pour étudier l'aer krene près de Zaphias avait tourné au cauchemar lorsqu'un groupe d'extrémistes les avaient attaqués. Sur trente hommes – quinze chevaliers dont lui-même, dix érudits et cinq membres de l'Union -, il y avait eu vingt-deux blessés dont deux dans un état critique ainsi qu'un mort dont le corps n'avait jamais été retrouvé, celui-ci étant tombé dans l'aer krene, rendant impossible toute tentative pour le récupérer et tout espoir de le retrouver en vie.

Flynn avait bien compris que le but de ces individus était de le tuer. Ils étaient trop bien préparés et étaient suffisamment nombreux pour les égaler, ce qui laissait penser que quelqu'un au sein du palais avait dû les renseigner. Cependant, les différentes enquêtes menées n'avaient fournies aucune preuve solide et, de plus, aucune autre attaque à son encontre ou à celle de l'empereur n'avait suivi. L'aide des membres de Brave Vesperia n'avait malheureusement pas été d'un grand secours, ne permettant que de conclure que ces extrémistes avaient comme disparu de la surface de Terca Lumireis, laissant à tous un goût très amer en bouche.

L'image de Yuri qui avait reçu ce coup d'épée à sa place était encore très vive dans sa tête ainsi que le moment où le sol, fragilisé avec le temps, s'était dérobé sous ses pieds. Flynn se souvenait encore très bien qu'il avait tenté d'attraper la main de son meilleur ami mais une seconde trop tard, leur dernier contact se résumant au frôlement de leurs doigts.

Cet évènement avait créé comme un vide en lui et avait eu de multiples conséquences.

La disparition d'un de leurs meilleurs combattants et membre fondateur avait affaibli Brave Vesperia, les forçant à travailler plus dur pour combler une partie du manque à gagner. Raven avait été d'un grand soutien moral à Karol qui avait été celui de la guilde ayant eu le plus de mal à faire son deuil. Le jeune homme, ayant à présent dix-huit ans, en était ressorti plus fort émotionnellement.

De son côté, Rita n'acceptait tout bonnement pas que ceux qui avaient provoqué la mort de Yuri et perturbé ses recherches ne paient pas pour cela. Elle s'était remise à vivre comme une ermite, travaillant sans relâche et chassant quiconque – excepté Estellise – osait la déranger. Elle était littéralement devenue une recluse.

Quant à lui, avant cet évènement, ses projets d'avenir sur le plan personnel – et indirectement professionnels – étaient plutôt radieux suite à ses récentes fiançailles avec Estellise, moyennement approuvées par la noblesse et le Conseil. A son départ, la jeune femme était très occupée à planifier tous les détails de leur mariage, souhaitant que ce jour soit absolument parfait. Mais à son retour, face à son regard vert qui, après avoir remarqué les nombreux blessés, cherchait avec inquiétude le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns, il dut lui annoncer la triste vérité. Il y eut quelques secondes de déni avant qu'elle ne fonde en larmes dans ses bras. Les préparatifs de leurs noces furent d'abord retardés puis, face à la dégradation de leur relation, définitivement annulés une fois les fiançailles rompues.

Estellise avait besoin d'aller de l'avant et elle avait compris que ce ne serait pas avec lui qu'elle pourrait faire cela. De plus, elle était la seule qui pouvait raisonner Rita quand celle-ci devenait littéralement folle de rage au point d'en détruire tout ce qui avait le malheur d'entrer dans son champ de vision.

Flynn avait eu un peu de mal à encaisser cette rupture et s'était encore plus plongé dans le travail qu'à son habitude, au point que Sodia avait dû à plusieurs reprises le freiner jusqu'au jour où, en ayant probablement assez de le voir s'épuiser ainsi, elle lui avait remis les idées en place avec une violence particulièrement surprenante venant d'elle. Elle s'était ensuite excusée de lui avoir hurlé dessus puis giflé mais il ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin et cela lui avait permis de commencer à pouvoir tourner la page.

Seulement, il y a quelques jours, le cauchemar recommença.

Qui avait mis au point ce piège ? Il l'ignorait mais ce qui était certain, c'était que c'était lui la cible et que son lieutenant ne méritait pas d'être dans l'état dans lequel elle était actuellement. Certes, sans elle, c'est lui qui aurait subi le plus de dommages dans cette explosion et qui serait allongé dans un lit, gravement brûlé sur une bonne partie du corps et avec d'autres blessures dues aux objets projetés et aux meubles s'étant effondrés.

Sodia avait remarqué avant lui que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la bibliothèque, la domestique qui en était sortie avant eux ayant une attitude étrange. Elle comprit quelques secondes avant le drame qu'ils ne devaient pas rester là et l'avait poussé à sortir de la pièce. Seulement, l'explosion eut lieu et si lui fut projeté à l'extérieur, sa subordonnée se retrouva envoyée contre un mur avant qu'une énorme pile de livres ne lui tombe dessus et qu'un incendie ne se déclare. Le choc l'avait sonnée et, le temps que les hommes de Leblanc n'arrivent sur les lieux, le feu l'avait atteinte. Ses cris de douleurs résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles et sans cela, ils ne l'auraient pas trouvée à temps. Mais bien qu'elle ait survécu, les dommages que son corps avait subis étaient lourds autant physiquement que mentalement.

Le dos de la jeune femme ainsi qu'une partie de sa jambe gauche étaient les parties de son corps qui souffraient des plus graves brûlures. Sa tresse avait pris feu elle aussi et Flynn, devant agir très vite, l'avait coupée. Elle allait très certainement garder des cicatrices sur la joue et ce, même si cette partie n'était pas aussi brûlée que les autres.

Bien qu'Estellise était à Halure lors de cet incident, les médecins étaient rapidement intervenus et lui avaient confirmé que si elle était restée plus longtemps dans la pièce, elle serait morte brûlée de par le fait qu'elle était allongée au sol et que le feu se propageait essentiellement par projections de diverses braises. Lui ainsi que les hommes de Leblanc furent gardés en observation afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas respiré trop de fumées. De ce qu'il sut par la suite, l'incendie fut vite maîtrisé et ce, grâce à une pompe à eau (1) basée sur le mana qu'avait mise au point Rita ainsi que le fait qu'ils avaient agi très vite et qu'excepté les meubles et leur contenu, les murs et le reste de la bibliothèque étant fait de matériaux comme le marbre ou le grès et les portes, bien qu'en bois, étaient épaisses (1).

De par la douleur qu'elle ressentait, Sodia avait dû être mise sous sédatifs pour lui permettre de récupérer et la gravité de ses blessures lui promettaient une longue convalescence avant de pouvoir revenir à son poste. Flynn ainsi que l'empereur Ioder avaient été mis sous protection pour prévenir une éventuelle nouvelle tentative d'assassinat et le capitaine Leblanc avait mené les recherches dans tout le palais pour retrouver le coupable et aussi s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres dangers possibles qui avaient été placés.

Seulement, personne n'avait jugé nécessaire d'assigner un garde à la jeune femme autre que des médecins car, celle-ci étant maintenue endormie, elle était devenue une proie très facile.

C'est une infirmière, qui était chargée de vérifier chaque matin ses pansements, qui réalisa que celui qu'elle avait à la jambe avait été défait puis mal refait. Elle avait immédiatement alerté un médecin qui était à proximité, occupé à discuter avec le conseiller Maxwell, qui avait d'abord dit qu'elle se faisait des idées mais face à son insistance et au fait que le membre du conseil avait cru bon de lui rappeler que le père de Sodia était une bonne connaissance à lui, il vérifia les dires de l'infirmière, ne pouvant que constater, après avoir ôté le bandage, qu'elle disait vrai, ayant découvert une incision suspecte, refermée à la hâte avec des points de suture particulièrement mal réalisés.

De ce que Flynn avait pu comprendre, quelque chose avait été sectionné dans sa jambe, plusieurs nerfs apparemment, et ce n'était pas réparable. Le coupable avait fait cela sciemment car rien de par ses blessures ne nécessitait une intervention chirurgicale. L'auteur des faits était peut-être un médecin ou même tout simplement une personne avec assez de connaissances en anatomie. Donc même si les blessures de Sodia dues au feu guérissaient, elle ne pourrait jamais reprendre son poste de lieutenant, ayant perdu l'usage de la jambe gauche.

Après avoir ordonné à un de ses chevaliers de confiance d'assurer la sécurité de sa subordonnée jour et nuit dans le cas où un évènement de ce genre risquait de se reproduire – il en doutait mais mieux valait la mettre sous protection –, Flynn avait discrètement quitté le palais pour se rendre à ce fameux aer krene où son meilleur ami avait perdu la vie.

Ce n'était pas très agréable de se tenir ici, devant l'épée de Yuri, Seconde Etoile, plantée dans le sol depuis le lendemain de ce jour fatidique. Il pouvait constater que, de par la présence des nombreuses fleurs laissées au pied de ce qui servait de pierre tombale, quelqu'un était très certainement passé avant lui.

« Hey… » commença-t-il avec difficulté. « Je sais que j'aurais dû venir plus tôt mais… J'imagine que tu es déjà au courant. »

Le silence fut sa seule réponse. En même temps, il s'y attendait un peu.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Il y a deux ans, ils nous ont attaqués et ont disparus juste après… ta disparition. Cette fois-ci, il y a eu cet attentat dans la bibliothèque qui m'était très certainement destiné. Si j'étais leur cible, pourquoi revenir s'en prendre à Sodia ? »

Ce n'était pas logique. C'était comme si ce mystérieux ennemi s'était volatilisé à chaque fois en ne laissant quasiment aucun indice de son passage. Avaient-ils accompli leurs objectifs ou non ? C'était impossible à dire.

Flynn s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Son instinct lui hurlait de prendre son épée, comme s'il était menacé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il prit donc rapidement son arme en main et se retourna rapidement… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un étrange individu se tenant à environ cinq mètres de lui.

Il lui était difficile de dire si c'était un homme ou une femme, ses vêtements gris et kaki étant assez amples pour dissimuler ses formes, la capuche assortie masquant ses cheveux et son visage étant caché par d'énormes lunettes aux verres sombres et par une espèce de masque de métal sombre parcourue de diverses fentes au niveau de ce qui devait correspondre au nez et à la bouche, faisant qu'il entendait distinctement sa respiration calme et lente. Ses seules certitudes étaient que cette personne était plus petite que lui et qu'elle tenait une dague dans sa main droite. Par contre, elle avait aussi l'air d'avoir un autre objet dans la main gauche mais il n'était pas certain de ce que cela pouvait être.

Le jeune homme se mit en garde tandis que son mystérieux adversaire pencha sa tête sur le côté, rangeant au passage ce qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche dans une poche de sa veste. Il plaça ensuite la dague à l'intérieur d'une de ses bottes, ce qui intrigua quelque peu Flynn. Allait-il se rendre car il l'avait découvert avant qu'il n'ait pu passer à l'acte ?

Il comprit que non quand, il ne sut pas vraiment comment, son adversaire sortit de ses manches deux épées à lame courte qui ne devaient pas dépasser les cinquante centimètres de longueur.

Le mystérieux ennemi fut le premier à lancer son attaque, comblant si rapidement la distance entre eux que Flynn ne parvint que de justesse à parer le coup avec son bouclier. Il riposta presque immédiatement mais son épée fut arrêtée par celles de son adversaire, celui-ci les ayant croisées de sorte à bloquer l'avancée de son attaque. Lorsqu'il tenta de forcer pour lui faire lâcher ses lames, l'ennemi recula aussitôt d'un bon mètre avant de foncer sur lui à nouveau, visant son flanc droit. Ce ne fut qu'en pivotant sur lui-même que le jeune homme parvint à réussir une nouvelle parade avec son bouclier, ce qui fit à nouveau se reculer son opposant.

Flynn s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle riposte quand un léger bruit le fit se stopper. Son adversaire l'avait manifestement entendu lui aussi car il avait cessé de bouger, scrutant rapidement les alentours. Ce son se fit à nouveau entendre et son mystérieux opposant se mettait à présent à fixer un point derrière lui.

Puis, sans prévenir, il lança avec force une de ses lames dans la direction en question et le jeune homme, après avoir senti le sifflement de la lame près de son oreille gauche, perçut à peine une seconde après un son étranglé puis le bruit typique d'un corps qui s'écroulait au sol.

En se retournant, il put voir un homme allongé au sol, l'épée plantée entre ses deux yeux et ses bras bougeant encore faiblement avant de tomber raides, lâchant au passage le poignard qu'il avait en main. Le plus étrange était le bracelet qu'il avait à son poignet et qui ressemblait fortement à un blastia encore en état de marche.

« Reste pas comme ça beau gosse car ils sont encore onze. » fit une voix féminine à côté de lui.

Cette personne était donc une femme.

Un autre bruit suspect s'approcha de lui et, sans réfléchir, il donna un grand coup d'épée dans ce qu'il voyait être du vide et fut très surpris de sentir que sa lame s'était enfoncée dans quelque chose. En la retirant, il fut stupéfait de voir apparaître un homme, tenant lui aussi un poignard dans la main et possédant un bracelet semblable à celui qui avait été tué par la femme mystère, tomber au sol.

Ce fut là que Flynn réalisa qu'il venait d'avoir une réponse à l'une des nombreuses questions qu'il se posait depuis deux ans : pourquoi l'ennemi avait subitement disparu. Il était tout simplement devenu invisible…

Si le Commandant ne pouvait percevoir ses adversaires qu'aux sons qu'ils émettaient en se déplaçant, il soupçonnait fortement que cette étrange combattante pouvait les voir d'une manière ou d'une autre vu qu'elle avait été capable de lui dire combien ils étaient en tout.

Juste après avoir pensé cela, la femme fonça sur lui et, d'une pirouette, lui sauta par-dessus tout en lui mettant sur le nez les énormes lunettes qu'elle portait jusqu'ici.

Si, jusqu'ici, il ne voyait que la grotte contenant l'aer krene, à présent, il percevait d'étranges formes blanches et brillantes qui se dirigeaient vers lui et vers la femme, manifestement avec des intentions hostiles.

« Comme ça, ce sera plus facile pour toi. » déclara-t-elle en se plaçant à côté de lui pour trancher le bras d'un de leurs assaillants avant de lui planter son autre lame dans le ventre.

« Qui sont ces hommes au juste ? » demanda-t-il en parant un coup avec son bouclier avant de riposter d'un coup d'épée mortel.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils se tenaient en embuscade quand je suis arrivée et que je n'ai pas compris tout de suite que c'était moi qu'ils attendaient. »

Ils continuèrent d'éliminer leurs opposants un à un jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent tous à terre, morts ou agonisants. Flynn ôta cette étrange paire de lunettes tandis que la femme enlevait son masque et sa capuche, lui permettant de constater qu'elle avait un regard bleu acier rempli de dureté et de colère, de longs cheveux châtains aux reflets chatoyants coiffés en trois tresses qui avaient été faites à partir d'une même queue de cheval et une peau claire sans imperfection.

Elle marcha vers l'homme le plus proche, mort après avoir eu le cœur transpercé, et se pencha pour regarder à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

« Tss. Il a la langue coupée. » déclara-t-elle avec un agacement très prononcé avant de se relever et de balayer les autres du regard. « Et ça doit être pareil pour les autres donc inutile d'essayer de les interroger. »

Elle passa ensuite à la fouille du cadavre tandis que Flynn se rapprocha pour observer ce qu'elle faisait. Son regard se fixa sur le bracelet que portait l'homme lorsqu'elle s'attela à le lui ôter.

« Est-ce que c'est un blastia ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

A sa question, la mystérieuse femme se tourna vers lui, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il parlait.

« Blastia ? » répéta-t-elle, ses yeux bleus remplis d'incompréhension avant de désigner le bracelet. « C'est ça que tu appelles ainsi ? »

« Euh… Oui. » dit-il, assez étonné de par ses réactions. Ne saurait-elle pas ce qu'est un blastia ?

« Hum… Ça fonctionne comment un blastia exactement ? »

Exact, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il lui expliqua rapidement le principe et leur conception en précisant que, normalement, ils ne pouvaient plus fonctionner depuis la destruction de l'Adephagos cinq ans plus tôt.

« Alors non, ça ne correspond pas mais j'admets qu'il y a des similitudes frappantes… » déclara-t-elle fermement en regardant le bracelet doté d'une pierre d'un jeune très clair en son centre encadré de quatre pierres, plus petites, d'une couleur laiteuse. « Pour être honnête, ça ne vient même pas de ce monde et il ne devrait pas s'y trouver. »

Flynn haussa les sourcils à cette phrase, intrigué. D'un autre monde ?

« Qu'est-ce qu… »

L'inconnue posa brutalement sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de poursuivre sa réplique. Elle le regarda avec un sourire en coin qu'il trouvait particulièrement malsain.

« Ça ne te regarde pas beau gosse. » fit-elle sur un ton mêlant malice et menace. « Tu devrais plutôt te… »

Elle s'interrompit brutalement lorsqu'un son étrange se fit entendre, semblable à un grondement. Elle s'écarta subitement de lui, juste à l'instant où un rayon de lumière s'apprêtait à la toucher. Flynn se retourna pour en chercher l'origine mais un autre le frappa de plein de fouet, lui coupant le souffle avant qu'il ne perde connaissance…

-§-

Elle avait eu du mal à s'éclipser du village sans être repérée par un garde. Certes, elle aurait pu poser son chevalet pour peindre chez elle mais elle se lassait d'avoir toujours les mêmes sujets. La plage était un endroit où elle cherchait sans cesse à se rendre cependant, elle s'était faite attraper par Thomas la dernière fois, ayant perdu une de ses ballerines en marchant dans un sol un peu boueux – elle avait ainsi retenu qu'elle avait intérêt à mettre d'autres chaussures si elle passait par la forêt.

Ce coup-ci, elle avait pris cette paire de bottes de rechange dans le peu d'affaires qu'il avait laissé – elle avait dû retenir un cri de joie en s'apercevant qu'elles étaient pile poil à sa taille – puis avait déclaré qu'elle était fatiguée afin de pouvoir gagner un peu de temps. Quand elle fut certaine que la voie était libre, elle ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'éclipsa. Elle récupéra ses affaires de dessin dans le buisson où elle les avait cachées et traversa les bois jusqu'à la plage. Après avoir trouvé un coin qui lui convenait, elle s'était installée et avait commencé à peindre le paysage.

« SASHA ! »

Surprise, Sasha lâcha son pinceau qui laissa une tache de peinture verte sur la longue jupe beige qu'elle portait avant de tomber au sol. Elle se retourna rapidement, se doutant très bien que ses yeux gris perle allaient rencontrer la haute silhouette de Thomas qui se rapprochait rapidement d'elle en la fixant de ses yeux bleus aussi durs que l'acier.

N'ayant guère envie de voir son escale se terminer aussi vite, la jeune femme préféra abandonner tout son matériel de peinture et prendre la fuite tant qu'elle le pouvait encore, attrapant juste ses bottes avant de foncer sur la plage de sable fin. Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir prendre le temps de savourer ces sensations sur ses pieds nus mais là…

« REVIENS ICI SASHA ! »

… Quand Thomas laissait tomber les formalités et les politesses avec elle, c'est qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance de pouvoir discuter avec lui. Chance pour elle qu'il n'ait pas enlevé ses lourdes bottes car tandis qu'il s'enlisait dans le sable, elle pouvait prendre un maximum d'avance.

Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes de course que, à bout de souffle, Sasha s'arrêta enfin et ôta sa jupe beige, révélant le bermudas de toile marron qu'elle portait en dessous, en dénouant le lacet noir qui servait à la fermer puis, une fois le vêtement changé en une simple pièce de tissu, elle mit ses chaussures à l'intérieur et replia le tissu de sorte à en faire un sac de toile. Elle jeta ensuite un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en profitant pour remettre en place une mèche brune qui avait dû s'échapper de son chignon improvisé, avant de repartir d'une allure plus tranquille, les cheveux châtain foncé de Thomas n'étant plus en vue.

Elle respira à pleins poumons l'air marin, savourant cette liberté si longtemps désirée et qui, elle le savait, ne durerait probablement pas éternellement. Sasha aurait volontiers enlevé sa chemise blanche pour piquer une tête et se rafraîchir un peu, ayant plutôt chaud après être restée un moment à peindre au soleil puis après sa course.

Cependant, quand elle remarqua que quelqu'un était allongé dans le sable, les vagues venant lécher son corps, elle accéléra son allure puis se remit à courir jusqu'à l'atteindre. Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et écarta des mèches blondes humides de son front.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle en lui passant la main sur le visage.

Il était brûlant de fièvre mais il respirait. Par contre, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ici et sans défense.

« SASHA ! »

La jeune femme grinça des dents en entendant la voix de Thomas. Il l'avait rattrapée… sûrement en passant par les bois afin de ne pas avoir à enlever ses bottes et ses jambières.

« Si tu t'avises encore de me… » commença le jeune homme qui s'interrompit une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, son regard d'acier se fixant sur celui qui était allongé sur le sable. « Qui est-ce et que fait-il par ici ? »

« Aucune idée. Je viens de le trouver. » déclara-t-elle en commençant à le fouiller. « Vu sa tenue, on dirait que c'est un chevalier. »

« Aide-moi à le tirer loin de l'eau. »

Habituellement, elle ne le laissait pas lui donner des ordres mais là, la situation était différente. Ils le tirèrent plus près des bois puis le brun l'examina plus attentivement, s'intéressant surtout à son uniforme.

« Il doit être gradé, ça c'est certain. » constata Thomas en poursuivant son examen. « Au moins Capitaine je dirais. »

« Il a l'air d'avoir notre âge non ? » demanda Sasha, curieuse.

« Parce que c'est certainement le cas. Par contre, je doute que qui que ce soit le reconnaisse au village. »

Le jeune homme commença à lui ôter son armure avec l'aide de la jeune femme puis il commença à ouvrir le haut de son uniforme, dévoilant ainsi une chaîne sur laquelle se trouvaient deux médailles en argent (3).

« C'est normal qu'il en ait deux ? » se demanda celle aux yeux perle.

« S'il avait un proche parmi les chevaliers qui est mort, il a pu récupérer la sienne. » lui répondit celui au regard acier avant de froncer les sourcils en lisant les noms sur les médailles. « Et on va avoir un problème si on le ramène avec nous. »

« Comment ça ? »

Thomas lui montra les deux médailles sur lesquelles elle put lire les noms suivants : Finath Scifo et Flynn Scifo.

* * *

><p>1 : Ce feu ayant eu lieu dans une bibliothèque, il était évident que le combustible serait principalement du papier, ce qui le plaçait dans les feux dit de classe A (solides braisant) qui peuvent être éteints avec de l'eau ou avec ce qu'on appelle de la poudre polyvalente (attention car c'est toxique). Evitez les extincteurs à CO2 dans ces cas-là. Ils sont généralement réservés pour des feux d'origine électrique car contrairement aux autres types d'extincteurs, ils ne font pas de dégâts supplémentaires et étouffent le feu en supprimant le comburant (l'oxygène) mais ne restez pas trop près car vous risqueriez d'être asphyxié. Si vous ne savez pas à quel type d'extincteur vous avez affaire, il suffit de regarder ce qui est écrit dessus. Généralement, c'est indiqué ainsi que les types de feux qu'ils peuvent éteindre.<p>

Dans notre contexte, l'intervention avec la pompe à eau a dû être très rapide car autrement, il devenait hors de contrôle et c'était tout le palais qui pouvait brûler. Donc à ce niveau, ils ont eu de la chance et, de plus, on peut aussi supposer que le feu avait déjà consommé une grosse partie du combustible qu'il avait à sa disposition et que, bloqué par des portes (je ne parle pas des fenêtres car, dans ce contexte, nous allons supposer qu'il n'avait pas de quoi les atteindre comme des rideaux ou des meubles en bois) trop épaisses pour lui, il s'était retrouvé piégé dans la pièce. Cependant, cela n'exclut pas qu'il ait pu se propager d'une autre manière…

2 : Un feu peut se propager de quatre façons : par projection de particules incandescentes, par rayonnement de chaleur, par conduction de la chaleur des flammes au niveau du sol et par convection de la chaleur des fumées au plafond. De par le lieu, la propagation par projection était la plus logique et le papier est un matériau ayant une réaction au feu rapide et produisant des braises. Le bois, bien que pouvant lui aussi prendre feu, met plus longtemps à se consumer suivant son épaisseur (si vous avez déjà fait du feu, vous devez savoir que les grosses bûches sont plus difficiles à enflammer que du petit bois).

Sodia a été malchanceuse sur ce coup car si des livres ne s'étaient pas effondrés sur son corps, le feu ne l'aurait pas atteinte et, confiné comme il l'était, elle serait probablement morte en respirant les fumées dégagées par les flammes et ce, même si elle se trouvait au niveau du sol. Ses meilleures chances de survie était soit de vite sortir de là, soit d'ouvrir les fenêtres (mais logiquement, si les flammes étaient assez chaudes, les carreaux ont dû éclater et permettre ainsi d'évacuer les fumées qui auraient pu descendre au niveau du sol.)

3 : Petit ajout de ma part concernant les chevaliers : une médaille en argent sur laquelle se trouve leur nom. Ça aura son importance par la suite.

Auteur vs persos :

(Suite à une pénurie assez grave de thé chez Kaleiya, tout le monde est allé en chercher avant qu'un désastre ne se produise... Signé Belphégor, actuellement en train d'écouter les CD de sa créatrice pendant que personne n'est là pour le déranger)


	2. Ch 1 : L'arbre qui cache la forêt

Note : Bien bien bien… Il est temps à présent de découvrir ce qu'il est advenu de notre chevalier préféré. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : L'arbre qui cache la forêt…<strong>

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose que réalisa Flynn était, en voyant le plafond de bois, qu'il n'était très certainement pas dans sa chambre. La seconde fut le mal de tête carabiné qui le fit grogner à l'instant où ses iris azur rencontrèrent la lumière du soleil. Il referma ses paupières puis se mit à réfléchir, cherchant à rassembler ses souvenirs pour comprendre où il était et pourquoi il avait une telle migraine.

Les dernières images de sa mémoire étaient la tombe de Yuri à l'aer krene au sud de Zaphias, ce mystérieux assassin avec ses deux épées courtes qui l'avait attaqué, leurs assaillants invisibles et cette lumière…

Il eut beau chercher plus loin, c'était le trou noir. Cette femme étrange l'avait-elle emmené quelque part ? Cela n'expliquait pas son mal de tête…

Il retenta d'ouvrir les yeux, constatant avec soulagement que la lumière le faisait moins souffrir, puis s'attela à se mettre dans une position assise, ce qui s'avéra un peu moins facile que prévu en réalisant qu'il avait mal un peu partout. Une fois parvenu à son but, il balaya la pièce du regard.

A première vue, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire : un lit confortable assez grand pour deux personnes et aux draps blancs recouverts d'une couverture épaisse en laine composée de carreaux colorés, une table de nuit en bois basique sur laquelle se trouvait une lampe à huile, une énorme malle recouverte de cuir sombre et contenant très certainement des vêtements, un grand miroir et une chaise sur laquelle étaient posés des vêtements qui étaient très certainement les siens – en s'observant rapidement, il s'aperçut vite qu'on avait dû le déshabiller puis le rhabiller avec un pyjama bleu pastel. Par contre, il ne voyait pas son épée et son bouclier.

Ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire, c'était ce chevalet sur lequel se trouvait une toile dont il ne pouvait voir ce qui se trouvait dessus, les deux objets n'étant pas placés de façon à ce qu'il puisse savoir cela dans sa position actuelle et le premier étant recouvert d'un tissu beige. Le tabouret qui se trouvait en face lui suggérait que quelqu'un s'était installé ici un petit moment.

Flynn se leva avec précaution, grimaçant légèrement en sortant ses jambes de sous les draps, et se dirigea vers la porte en se tenant contre le mur. Il l'ouvrit, découvrant ainsi qu'il devait être à l'étage d'une maison puis commença à s'avancer vers l'escalier.

Lorsqu'il passa près de la porte entrouverte de ce qui devait être une deuxième chambre, il jeta d'abord un premier coup d'œil rapidement mais, alors qu'il entamait un pas pour poursuivre sa route, il revint en arrière et, cette fois-ci, observa plus attentivement l'intérieur de cette pièce afin d'être certain de ce qu'il avait cru voir.

Oui, il n'avait pas rêvé. Sur le pan de mur qu'il pouvait voir par l'entrebâillement était accroché un portrait, probablement fait au pastel, d'une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir ainsi, la dernière fois qu'il avait été dessiné – même Ted aurait fait mieux – étant pour un avis de recherche vieux de cinq ans.

Qui avait réalisé ce portrait si réaliste de Yuri ?

Son intérêt fortement piqué, Flynn entra dans la pièce qui, contrairement à la chambre dans laquelle il s'était réveillé, était un peu plus meublée – il y avait une belle armoire en bois clair et une coiffeuse qui étaient difficiles à manquer – et décorée de différents dessins. Parmi les œuvres les plus frappantes, excepté le portrait de feu son meilleur ami, il y avait une peinture de Repede qui semblait hurler à la lune, une autre d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains qui était manifestement en train de faire des exercices de musculation et un dessin à l'encre représentant à nouveau Yuri mais dans une position plutôt… sensuelle vu la façon dont il était allongé sur ce qui devait être des draps.

En observant un peu plus l'endroit, le jeune homme s'aperçut que le lit en dessous de la fenêtre était occupé mais impossible de voir qui était en train d'y dormir, cette mystérieuse personne s'étant cachée sous la couverture de laine mauve. Cependant, s'il se fiait à la robe bleu canard qui était posée sur la chaise, cette chambre appartenait à une femme.

Devait-il la réveiller pour en savoir plus ? Il hésitait, surtout en ignorant ce qu'elle portait actuellement – les convenances voulaient d'ailleurs qu'un homme ne voit pas la chambre d'une femme s'ils n'étaient pas de la même famille ou mariés – mais s'il voulait connaître sa situation réelle, c'était peut-être la meilleure solution.

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrait à l'étage du dessous attira son attention, signifiant probablement qu'une deuxième personne y vivait et qu'elle venait soit de rentrer, soit de sortir. Il quitta donc la pièce dans laquelle il était et se dirigea vers l'escalier, percevant le bruit de la porte ayant été fermée suivi de pas, signalant donc que la personne était entrée dans la maison. Il descendit donc les marches pour se retrouver dans ce qui était une pièce commune composée d'une table en bois clair et de quatre chaises du même style, d'un autre chevalet où il lui était possible de voir qu'une toile représentant un paysage avait été commencée, de divers dessins décorant les murs, d'une lance posée sur le dessus de ce qui devait être un large buffet et de deux doubles portes, très certainement battantes, qui possédaient un large espace ouvert en haut et un plus petit vers le bas, lui permettant ainsi de voir que derrière devait se trouver la cuisine et que quelqu'un était à l'intérieur.

Flynn se rapprocha et heurta accidentellement une des chaises, attirant sur lui l'attention du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains. Celui-ci sortit de la partie cuisine, lui permettant ainsi de constater que ce dernier était plus grand que lui, et le fixait de ses yeux acier avec intensité.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

« Heu… oui. » répondit le blond, un peu déstabilisé. « Où je suis au juste et qui êtes-vous ? »

« Vous êtes sur le continent de Yurzorea et vous pouvez m'appeler Thomas… Commandant Scifo. »

… Il était où ?

Comment avait-il pu atterrir aussi loin de Zaphias ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'étrange impression que ce Thomas ne l'aimait pas beaucoup ?

Son interlocuteur avait visiblement perçu son étonnement d'apprendre le lieu où il se trouvait, le fixant à présent avec surprise.

« Vous ne vous en doutiez pas ? » demanda-t-il, intrigué. « Vous avez surement dû passer par-dessus bord… »

« Impossible. » coupa Flynn, le teint devenu livide. « La dernière chose dont je me souviens est que j'étais sur le continent d'Illycia. »

Se sentant soudainement fébrile, il fut contraint de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la pièce, se repassant dans sa tête tout ce dont il se souvenait avant son réveil.

Il voyait de nouveau Seconde Etoile enfoncée dans le sol, cette femme combattant avec deux lames courtes, leurs assaillants invisibles et… cette lumière. Après elle, il ne se rappelait plus de rien. C'était le vide total. C'était comme s'il s'était instantanément déplacé d'un point A à un point B sauf qu'il ignorait totalement combien de temps s'était écoulé.

Le cours de ses interrogations fut interrompu lorsque Thomas posa un verre d'eau en face de lui ainsi qu'une pomme bien rouge.

« Je vais expliquer aux autres que vous n'êtes pas un danger pendant que Sasha répondra à vos questions. » déclara celui aux cheveux châtains avant de regarder l'escalier et de hausser un peu la voix. « Et je sais que tu es debout donc pas la peine de te cacher ! »

Sasha ? La supposée jeune femme qui dormait dans la chambre où il avait vu ce portrait de Yuri ?

« T'es agaçant Thomas ! » s'exclama une voix féminine d'en haut.

Sur ces mots, des pas se firent entendre à l'étage du dessus puis, descendant les marches de bois, vint une jeune femme dont il ne vit d'abord que les chaussures en cuir marron ainsi que des collants en laine noire. Apparurent ensuite une jupe évasée s'arrêtant en haut du genou de couleur bleu roi un peu froissée puis un chemisier noir dans un état similaire. Enfin, quand il aperçut ce visage aux traits fins et si familiers encadré d'une longue chevelure sombre nouée en une queue de cheval sur le côté, Flynn crut pendant un instant qu'il voyait un fantôme.

Cette fille ressemblait énormément à Yuri ! Certes, ses yeux étaient plus clairs et sa carrure un peu plus fine mais côte à côte, il était certain que cette jeune femme aurait facilement pu passer pour la sœur de son meilleur ami tellement ils avaient de points communs au niveau physique.

« T'étais vraiment beaucoup plus agréable avant… » se plaignit la dénommée Sasha dont la moue contrariée rappelait étrangement à Flynn celle que faisait feu son meilleur ami dans son enfance quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas ou qu'il perdait à un de leurs jeux.

« Et avant tu ne passais pas ton temps à filer en douce et à risquer de te faire bouffer par un monstre tout ça parce que tu cherches un nouveau sujet de dessin. » répliqua Thomas avec fermeté avant de pointer ses cheveux de son index droit. « Ça va bientôt faire deux ans que j'ai des cheveux blancs à cause de toi et de ton attitude. »

« Je prends toujours un répulsif pour les éloigner et ça a toujours fonctionné ! Et puis tu crois que ça m'amuse de rester sagement ici à faire la potiche ? »

« Je te signale que je suis le seul à faire le ménage ici et vu le bazar que tu es capable de laisser derrière toi… »

Alors qu'il suivait cette dispute entre ses deux hôtes avec attention, Flynn se sentit soudainement mal et, juste après qu'un sifflement se fasse entendre dans ses oreilles et que sa vue se brouille, il perdit connaissance.

-§-

Quand ils avaient entendu ce grand bruit à côté d'eux, Sasha et Thomas avait vite stoppé leur querelle, s'apercevant ainsi que leur invité était écroulé au sol, inconscient. Ils l'avaient ramené dans la chambre et le jeune homme aux yeux acier était ensuite sorti, ayant pas mal de travail en perspective.

Pendant son absence, la jeune femme avait repris la place qu'elle occupait : assise sur son tabouret, face à son chevalet mais de sorte à pouvoir observer à loisir le blond. Ainsi, en plus de veiller sur lui, elle pouvait profiter de cette occasion d'avoir un nouveau sujet de dessin… surtout que celui-ci était très certainement celui qui lui avait fait le plus envie depuis environ quatre ans.

Flynn Scifo… Physiquement parlant, Yuri ne lui avait pas menti en le décrivant. Il était vraiment très beau à regarder, ce qui était surement dû à cette mâchoire si bien dessinée et qui rendait son visage très attrayant. Elle aurait eu une autre forme, cela n'aurait certainement pas été pareil.

En l'observant de plus près, Sasha avait pu constater qu'il était aussi très bien proportionné – elle n'avait pas pu vérifier si c'était le cas partout bien entendu, Thomas ne lui en ayant pas laissé l'occasion bien qu'elle ne l'aurait probablement pas saisie – avec un corps ni trop ni pas assez musclé, des épaules un peu carrées et, sur son torse, la présence de quelques poils blonds assez difficiles à distinguer au premier coup d'œil – à contrario, elle avait pu constater que Yuri était complètement imberbe, faisant qu'il aurait pu passer pour un peu plus jeune qu'il ne l'était en réalité s'il l'avait vraiment voulu.

Pour ce qui était du caractère, elle n'avait pas encore pu juger mais si ce que l'épéiste lui avait raconté de son vivant était vrai, tous deux pouvaient très bien s'entendre. Et puis la jeune femme adorerait entendre quelques anecdotes croustillantes sur le brun concernant son enfance…

Cela faisait plus de quatre ans que Sasha avait rencontré Yuri Lowell pour la première fois…

_Yurzorea – environ quatre ans auparavant_

_Quand Thomas lui avait dit qu'il lui avait ramené une surprise de Dahngrest, la jeune femme s'était attendue à des pastels, des fusains, des craies ou tout autre outil permettant de dessiner que le jeune homme aux yeux acier lui ramenait souvent quand il allait à Yumanju ou jusqu'à la ville des guildes. Elle ne s'était absolument pas attendue à ce qu'un jeune homme qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré entre dans sa chambre accompagné d'un chien borgne au pelage bleu et blanc. De par l'expression qu'elle avait pu lire sur son visage, il avait été aussi étonné qu'elle. Elle se serait volontiers levée de son lit pour aller le toucher pour ainsi savoir si elle ne rêvait pas mais ce jour-là, ses jambes ne la portaient pas, comme bien souvent d'ailleurs…_

_« Qu'est-ce que… » commença-t-il, son regard onyx la détaillant attentivement. « Non… Il a certainement pas menti… »_

_Elle aurait volontiers répliqué après ça mais une légère quinte de toux l'en empêcha. Qu'est-ce que c'était agaçant que cela arrive maintenant…_

_Quand elle cessa de tousser, elle constata que le jeune homme s'était approché d'elle et qu'il lui tendait le verre d'eau qui était présent sur sa table de chevet._

_« Merci » lui dit-elle avant de boire une gorgée puis de le fixer intensément de ses yeux perle. « C'est un peu bizarre non ? »_

_« J'en ai vu d'autres mais je dois admettre que c'est étrange comme rencontre. » fit-il avec un sourire en coin tout en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Il tendit ensuite amicalement la mais vers elle « Yuri. »_

_« Sasha. » dit-elle avant de lui serrer chaleureusement la main. « Ravie de te connaître. »_

_« De même p'tite sœur. »_

Yurzorea – Présent

Un soupir échappa à la jeune femme. Bien que cela fasse deux ans, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que son frère, seul membre restant de sa famille, était décédé. Elle trouvait cela injuste qu'il soit mort alors qu'il avait encore la possibilité d'accomplir bien des choses…

En entendant bouger, Sasha quitta des yeux son dessin au pastel pour se tourner vers le lit. Elle constata ainsi que leur invité s'était réveillé et était en train de se mettre en position assise… ou du moins essayait vu les difficultés qu'il semblait avoir. Elle vint vite l'aider à conserver sa position assise en plaçant derrière son dos des coussins qu'elle avait pris dans sa chambre.

« Merci… » dit-il avant de s'appuyer sur les oreillers.

Il avait vraiment l'air épuisé. Elle se demandait ce qui avait pu lui arriver avant qu'elle ne le trouve sur la plage.

A cet instant, Sasha réalisa qu'il la fixait intensément de ses yeux azur au fond desquels elle pouvait lire de l'étonnement et une certaine incompréhension.

« Comment est-ce… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, tournant la tête sur le côté. « Non, je dois me tromper. »

« Je ressemble à quelqu'un en particulier ? » demanda-t-elle avec un peu d'ironie, se doutant bien de ce qui pouvait perturber le jeune homme.

« Je dois dire que ou… Une minute. Comment est-ce que vous le savez ? »

Elle eut un léger rire en entendant cette question avant de le regarder avec un sourire en coin.

« Disons qu'il se peut que j'ai connu cette personne et que celle-ci m'ait longuement parlé d'un certain ami d'enfance. » déclara-t-elle avec une pointe de malice en se rappelant quelques anecdotes qu'elle avait pu entendre.

-§-

Depuis son réveil, Flynn avait beaucoup de questions en tête et elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Pendant un instant, la plus grande interrogation qu'il avait était comment il avait atterri à Yurzorea mais, après avoir vu Sasha, elle fut balayée par la forte ressemblance que la jeune femme avait avec Yuri.

Il ne tarda pas à obtenir quelques réponses sur ce dernier point ainsi que concernant ces dessins qu'il avait pu voir dans cette chambre.

Yuri et Sasha étaient frère et sœur, très certainement des jumeaux étant donné qu'elle avait le même âge que lui. Ils avaient fait connaissance huit mois après la destruction de l'Adephagos. Le dénommé Thomas avait vu le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns à une taverne de Dahngrest et, sous couvert d'un travail pour Brave Vesperia, lui avait demandé de l'escorter. Ce n'est qu'arrivé à ce fameux village qu'il lui avait révélé le pourquoi de ce travail et qu'il l'avait conduit dans la demeure où résidait la jeune femme.

Suite à cela, dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, l'épéiste venait rendre visite à sa sœur, lui racontant ses aventures ou lui servant de modèle pour ses dessins – Flynn avait complimenté Sasha sur ses œuvres après qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle passait une bonne partie de son temps à dessiner et que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir en peintures ou croquis était d'elle.

« N'exagérons rien. » fit-elle avec une certaine gêne. « Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est reproduire au mieux ce que j'ai déjà vu, rien de plus. »

« Je trouve déjà que c'est, en soi, très impressionnant. »

Cette simple phrase fit se teinter ses joues d'une adorable couleur rosée qu'elle tenta de cacher en tournant sa tête sur sa droite. Elle remit en place derrière son oreille une de ses mèches de cheveux avant de se lever un peu brusquement.

« Je… » commença-t-elle sur un ton un peu hésitant. « Je vais aller te chercher de quoi manger. »

Sur cette phrase, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas rapide. Elle sortit de la pièce et ferma derrière elle… avant de rouvrir la porte pour libérer sa jupe, celle-ci s'étant coincée sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Flynn se surprit à sourire face à cette scène, quelque peu amusé de retrouver chez Sasha quelques ressemblances avec Yuri bien que, sur le fond, il soupçonnait que la jeune femme soit plus calme et posée que son frère.

Pendant qu'il attendait qu'elle revienne, il se demanda ce qui se passait actuellement à Zaphias et, surtout, depuis combien de temps il avait disparu…

-§-

Ça devait faire un petit moment qu'il était perché dans cet arbre, observant une dizaine d'hommes de la brigade d'Arpagon qui faisaient des manœuvres près du Bastion de Deidon en pleine nuit. Il aurait bien changé de place mais, vu sa chance, il savait qu'il ferait mieux de rester tranquille, surtout que, depuis que la disparition du commandant avait été confirmée il y a un mois, il n'était plus vraiment bien vu chez les chevaliers impériaux. En même temps, à la base, ce n'était pas le cas et il ne devait son poste de sergent dans la brigade de Leblanc qu'à Flynn, ce dernier ayant jugé qu'il avait quelques talents autres que ses perpétuelles maladresses…

Au départ, il avait été assigné – en vérité, il l'avait demandé à son capitaine – à la protection du lieutenant O'Daly après que l'on ait réalisé que quelqu'un s'en était pris à elle alors qu'elle était sous sédatifs. Ce n'était pas facile de la voir ainsi et de se dire qu'il ne la croiserait plus sur le terrain d'entrainement la nuit mais il lui devait au moins ça…

« Halte ! »

Il sursauta en entendant un des chevaliers prononcer ce mot mais réalisa vite, en tournant la tête, que ce n'était pas à son attention mais plutôt à celle de cette femme qui, visiblement, avait voulu s'approcher d'un peu trop près. D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas tout voir mais il lui était possible de dire qu'elle avait les cheveux châtains et qu'elle devait porter une tenue assez provocante s'il se fiait à la posture de certains soldats qui l'encadrait. Par contre, il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle devait tenir un objet faisant de la fumée dans sa main gauche. Etait-ce une pipe ?

« Bonjour à vous aussi messieurs. » dit-elle d'une voix un peu trop doucereuse à son goût. « Je me suis perdue et je cherche un endroit sûr pour passer la nuit. »

« M-Mais nous s-serions ravis de v-vous aider m-ma-madame ! » bredouilla difficilement le premier chevalier.

« L-les nuits sont fraiches q-qui plus est et dans cette tenue, v-vous devez êtes frigorifiée ! » ajouta le second.

« Il est vrai qu'il y un léger souffle d'air frais… » fit la femme en faisant un mouvement de la main gauche, ce qui lui confirma qu'elle devait tenir une pipe. « Je regrette de n'avoir pris aucun châle avec moi… »

Tous les hommes de la brigade avaient interrompu ce qu'ils faisaient, leur attention attirée par cette inconnue qui, de ce qu'il pensait, n'était pas très nette. De ce qu'il avait pu voir en patrouillant avec Adeccor et Boccos dans les bas quartiers, cette personne n'était très certainement pas une prostituée mais son attitude pouvait le laisser penser.

Soudain, il vit cette légère volute de fumée se mettre à entourer tous les soldats présents et ce, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçoive, leur regard étant très certainement fixé sur cette inconnue qui continuait à prononcer des mots sur un ton mielleux.

« Votre sollicitude est touchante messieurs mais il serait temps pour vous d'aller dormir je pense… » déclara-t-elle en mettant le bec de sa pipe dans sa bouche durant à peine deux secondes.

« T-tout ira… » commença le premier chevalier.

Il entendit la femme chuchoter quelque chose mais impossible de savoir quoi exactement. Puis, juste après, tous les chevaliers s'écroulèrent au sol, ronflant de façon sonore pour certains, tandis qu'il crut voir une étincelle bleutée sur cette pipe que tenait l'inconnue.

En tentant de changer de position, il perçut un sifflement qui venait vers lui puis entendit le son typique d'un projectile qui se fichait dans du bois, soit, pour être exact, sur la branche sur laquelle il se tenait. Le son, en plus de le surprendre, lui fit perdre son équilibre et retrouver la terre ferme d'une façon particulièrement brutale via un atterrissage sur le dos des plus bruyants.

« Je me disais bien que j'avais vu un truc rouge dans cet arbre… » fit la voix de la femme qui se rapprochait de lui.

Il avait tout juste commencé à se relever qu'un métal froid se trouvait contre sa gorge, prêt à la trancher au moindre mouvement de sa part, ainsi que la personne qui l'avait en main, soit cette femme aux cheveux châtains dont il pouvait clairement voir le regard bleu acier qui le fixait avec une certaine curiosité.

« Comment vous avez fait ça ? » demanda-t-il, ayant encore du mal à comprendre de quelle manière une dizaine d'hommes avait pu tomber endormi aussi facilement.

« Rien qui te regarde poil de carotte. » répondit-elle avec un léger rire amusé en voyant sa grimace face à ce surnom qui n'était pas du tout de son goût. « Par contre, je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que tu faisais perché là-haut. »

« A votre avis ? »

Une odeur familière commença à envahir ses narines. Il l'avait déjà senti près d'une boutique voisine de celle de sa famille, quand un de ces nobles venait pour en fumer : de l'opium. Cette femme devait avoir de sacrés moyens pour fumer ça…

« Espionnage, c'est évident. » déclara-t-elle en prenant une bouffée dans cette pipe qu'il vit enfin de près et dont il trouva la longueur, ainsi que le style, assez inhabituels. « La tenue de camouflage est bien pensée mais si ces idiots n'avaient pas eu de casques masquant autant leur vision en hauteur, ils auraient déjà remarqué ta charmante couleur de cheveux. »

Vrai qu'avec ses cheveux auburn tirant plus vers le rouge qu'autre chose, il était facilement repérable… Sans son bandeau vert foncé, il les aurait eus sans arrêt dans les yeux, comme quand il avait son uniforme de sergent où il ne pouvait se permettre de le mettre.

« Tu comptes parler ou tu souhaites un peu d'aide ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-§-

Après avoir mangé, Flynn ne se sentit pas capable de rester plus longtemps allongé et décida de se lever tandis que Sasha terminait son dessin, s'assurant par de brefs coups d'œil qu'il n'allait pas s'écrouler à nouveau. Il en profita donc par inspecter ses affaires…

« Il n'y avait rien d'autre ? » demanda-t-il, un peu intrigué par le fait que son épée et son bouclier manquaient à l'appel.

« Rien qui ressemblait à ce que vous chercher en tout cas. » répondit la jeune femme en stoppant son activité pour fouiller dans une poche de sa jupe. « Par contre, quand on vous a transporté jusqu'ici, il y avait ceci qui était tombé. »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils quand elle lui mentionna cet objet. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu quoique ce soit dans ses poches à part peut-être quelques galds ou, éventuellement, un papier sans importance mais cela lui paraissait étrange. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ?

Il eut sa réponse quand son hôtesse lui montra ce qui ressemblait fort à une clé en argent, à un détail près que le panneton de forme rectangulaire comportait deux petites améthystes en son sein ainsi qu'un lapis-lazuli de même taille et que la forme de l'anneau rappelait celle d'un papillon. L'ouvrage était joli mais l'on pouvait légitimement se demander quel genre de porte pouvait être ouverte avec cette clé.

« Ça ne m'appartient pas. » déclara Flynn en prenant l'objet dans sa main. « Je ne sais même pas si ceci est destiné à être une œuvre de joaillerie ou non. »

« Je doute fort qu'elle puisse réellement correspondre à une serrure. » ajouta Sasha en jouant distraitement une mèche de ses cheveux. « Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens de faire une clé qui ne peut pas ouvrir de porte. Ce n'est pas un objet qui est fait pour être aussi travaillé que ça mais plutôt pour être pratique non ? »

« Cela dépend pour qui. J'ai déjà vu certaines clés du palais impérial qui étaient très travaillées mais je dois bien reconnaître que c'est la première fois que j'en vois une sertie de pierres fines sur la partie qui est censée actionner le pêne de la serrure… Et elle était dans ma poche donc ? »

« Hum… En fait… Je l'ai entendue tomber quand on a commencé à monter l'escalier donc nous avions supposé qu'elle venait effectivement d'une de vos poches. »

Ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait aussi pu se loger dans son armure, comme par exemple lors de cet étrange combat contre ces hommes invisibles et où cette femme lui avait prêté ses lunettes pour qu'il puisse les voir. Cette clé serait-elle en fait à elle ?

Il laissa ce problème pour quand il serait de retour à Zaphias et qu'il aurait les ressources nécessaires pour la retrouver. Même si elle lui avait rendu un grand service et qu'il se devait de lui rendre ce qui était probablement sa propriété, elle avait tout de même tenté de le tuer et il devait découvrir pourquoi. Et puis il avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait peut-être lui permettre de comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé à Yurzorea…

Flynn posa la clé sur la table de nuit pour l'instant puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre, constatant que le jour commençait à décliner. Il n'allait donc pas pouvoir envisager de se rendre à Dahngrest aujourd'hui et, de toute façon, il ne savait pas dans quelle direction aller pour rejoindre Tolbaccia.

Tandis qu'il revenait vers Sasha pour voir ce qu'elle était en train de dessiner, aucun d'eux ne remarqua les deux améthystes de la clé émettre une brève lumière violette…

* * *

><p>NB : Je précise que notre mystérieuse clé n'est pas une Keyblade. Vous aurez la réponse très vite, rassurez-vous. Par contre, pas certains que les concernés vont apprécier ce qu'ils vont découvrir concernant ce petit objet…<p>

Auteur vs Persos :

Asahi : C'est moi ou bien il manque du monde ici ?

Kaleiya : Certains c'est normal mais d'autres…

Asahi : Bon ben tu es partante pour une partie de dominos ?

Kaleiya : Ça me va. Je vais faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé.

Asahi : Je m'occupe du chocolat.


End file.
